Love Me
by ixkaii
Summary: Utau tries to find a way to make Ikuto love her, but will her plan work? UTAUXIKUTO!


**Hey guys! New fanfic wooh! Well like always reading more fanfics just..inspires meh~ SO then this brilliant idea popped up in my head…I WILL MAKE A SHUGO CHARA FANFIC! But since I 'dislike' Amu I decided to make an IkuUta (Lol I dunno wut they're called) Or erm…UtaIku? Fanfic XD soo um I hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN THE ANIME….**

**Warning: May contain bad language, and some sensuality. **

**A/N: Also please excuse my grammar, spelling, punctuation… etc. ;P Oh and one more thing..the characters are OOC because well….i just wanted to try :DD **

"AGH! GET OFF OF ME IKUTO!" Amu yelled as she tried to squirm out of Ikutos bear hug.

"No Amu-chan~" Amu blushed as she heard the way he said her name. It was as if he purred it out.

"G-G-G-GET OFFF!" She then had an great idea and reached up to one of his cat ears scratching it.

Ikuto then let Amu go as he went into an 'cat like' position, and started purring.

Once Ikuto went into this 'position' Amu made a break for it and ran as fast as she could.

**(A/N: Anti Amuto.. XP Sorry I just don't think it's right that an elementary school student gets involved with a teen :T) **

Silently watching around the corner there was ,Utau. She watched as her crush/brother chased after that pink-haired elementary school student,Amu. Utau envied her. She hated the fact that Ikuto was loving on a kid rather than loving on her.

'Why can't it be me..i mean..i know it's bad for a brother and a sister to be together…but..i just wish…that one day he would look at me and not only see his sister..but his true love…' Utau thought to herself as she then snapped back to reality. She let out a loud sigh. "Well..i guess I should be getting home.." Utau told herself, turning around now facing the direction of her home. As soon as she passed the edge of the wall she was hiding behind, someone hit her.

"Ooof!" She yelled as she was knocked to the ground. The person knocking into her, was now on top of her.

"H-hey Watch i-.." She couldn't believe who the person was. It was Ikuto. Utaus face was now burning a bright scarlet red. As much as she loved the position they were in she also thought that it was awkward.

"U-um i-i-ikuto c-can you g-get off?" Utau said using her hands to lightly push on his chest.

"Oi..sorry.." He said getting off of her.

"It's alright.." She herself then got off of the dirty ground.

"So do you want to wal-" Utau was then suddenly cut off by Ikuto. "AHA! I FOUND YOU AMU!" Ikuto said as he dashed to where Amu was hiding.

"CRAP!" Amu cursed as she then continued to run away from the idiot neko boy.

Utau sighed. "I guess I'm walking home alone.." She picked up her bag and dusted it off throwing it on her back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - U t a u I s N o w H o m e - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom I'm home!" Utau said taking her shoes off, and putting them down neatly in front of the door.

"Welcome home honey! Go upstairs and freshen up while I finish dinner kay?" Utaus mom said cleaning a pot of rice.

"Okay mom!" Utau then ran up to her room. Then she went into the bathroom. After about 5 minutes of showering she finally got out. She entered her room with a white towel wrapped around her slender body, and another smaller towel in which she was drying her hair with.

Once she entered her room she noticed something was different. She felt the presence of another person lingering throughout the room. Suddenly Ikuto came out from behind the door and slammed it shut.

Utau turned around quickly to realize that it was Ikuto who was there. "W-wha! IKUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Utau shouted her face being flushed with a deep red.

"I live here?" He then slowly walked towards Utau. Utau started to back up slowly until her back hit something. The wall.

"W-w-what d-do y-you w-w-want.." She said whilst looking the other way.

"I want….y.." Utau knew what he was going to say,and by saving him time to talk she pulled his face to her and pressed her soft lips onto his.

Ikutos eyes widened from the shock of what his sister was doing he suddenly then pulled away.

"UTAU! WHAT THE HELL!" Ikuto said while backing away from her. _'..' _Utau thought. "I-i-I thought y-you w-wanted m-me?" She looked down feeling ashamed. "I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT I WANTED YARN! NOT YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU IN MY LIFE! I ONLY HAVE ROOM FOR ONE GIRL AND THAT'S AMU!" Ikuto then stormed out of his room and into his own.

Utau felt like bursting out into tears, she covered her face with her hands. _'Why Amu….Why her…..Why can't it be me…' _Suddenly she had a second thought. _'I need to stop..whining..i have to stop crying..I have to actually go out there and get what I want..' _Holding back tears, Utau got dressed and exited her room. She walked downstairs and sat at the dining table. She showed no facial expression. **(A/N: Like this face :| well not technically…eh…kinda like tht xD) **

"So how was school today Utau-chan?" Utaus mom said setting the food onto the table. "Good.." She said softly poking at her food.

"IKUTO COME DOWN HERE DINNER'S READY!"

"Hai mom.." In a minute ikuto came down the stairs seating himself on the other side of Utau. He was still kind of mad about what she did previously in her room.

"Um…actually mom..im not that hungry…eh I think I'll just go to bed.." Utau got out of her seat , and started walking up the stairs.

"Night." She went into her room closing the door slowly.

"Ne..What happened ikuto-kun?"

"Nothing mom.." Ikuto said now shoving the food inside of his mouth.

"Ikuto…I know something happened don't you lie to me.."

"Mmm mom this is good! Something's different though.." He said trying to change the subject.

Ikutos mom then gave him the 'Tell Me Right Now' look. This made Ikuto gulp.

"F-fine…Utau and I hade a little fight upstairs.."

"Aboouutt?"

"W-well.." He studdered a bit. "Shekindofkissedme" Ikuto said so fast, that his mother couldn't understand.

"What? You said it too fast.."

"She kind of kissed me." He said softly.

"I can't hear you..speak up.."

"SHE KIND OF KISSED ME." Ikutos mom gasped.

"WHAT…" Ikutos and Utaus mom was sort of different from the average mom.

"GET OUT IKUTO-KUN…KAWAII!"

"NE MOM! YOU'RE SICK!" Ikuto made one of those anime faces. **(A/N: wow it was really weird writing this part LOL :E) **

"Gomen Ikuto-kun…"

"Jeez mom you watch too much anime incest.."

"I can't help it Ikuto-kun! But I hate seeing my little princess upset..go apologize onegai.."

"WHAT! BUT SHE IS THE ONE THAT KISSED ME!"

"I don't care Ikuto-kun…just do the right thing."

Ikuto sighed loudly. "Fine.."

Ikuto then ran upstairs and knocked on Utaus door.

"Ne..Utau…can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about.."

Ikutos anger grew quickly but he held it in. "Just PLEASE let me in.."

Utau sighed before getting off of her bed and opening the door.

"What?"

"Look….I'm Sorry about earlier."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that kissed you remember…"

"Yeah I know…but mom is just being all naggy **(A/N: I don't know If that's even a word o.o) **

"Oh…Well is there anything else you need?"

"Nope.."

"Oh well then bye.." Utau slowly shut her door but Ikuto stuck his foot in until it was almost closed.

"Um…Yes?"

"I'm also sorry about what I told you after…"

"Nah it's fine..i'll stay out of your life…"

"That's not it.." He then pushed Utau against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. Utaus face was bright red as she tried to push him off. But Ikuto overpowered her. He kissed her for a long 5 minutes before letting go.

"Utau…."

"What…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…."

**A/N: Omg..i was pretty confussed about this but…eh xD Well…that turned out well…..XD maybe ill make it a one-shot…o3o or maybe not? Im not sure…but if I get more ideas ill be sure to add an chapter 2 ^^ anyway….So I hope some people atleast review :DD Well have a nice day! **

**-Kaii**


End file.
